


Snack Attack - II

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena's vending machine claims a new victim, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Another fic based on the same, very random Tumblr prompt.Brainy vs Lena's Vending Machine





	Snack Attack - II

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: [writeblrsummerfest](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/187306637283/writeblrsummerfest-welcome-to-day-27-were) Day 27 - #10 - "why. won’t. this. vending. machine. work!!!!" (For a few anons who requested this) 
> 
>   

> 
> I had no idea how to summarize this fic again 😆 Sorry!! Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


Alex would've thought that being part of the DEO meant that you could have all the cool toys, gadgets and weapons that one could ever hope for, at their disposal. She had no reason to think otherwise. They were the planet's primary defense against aliens after all. And, although the DEO was given the proper resources they needed, after being the Director, she slowly realized that their funds only went so far, and that requesting for anything beyond certain enforced restrictions was a pain in the ass, considering all the political tape and hoops she'd have to jump through to get them. She quickly learned that their supplies were very limited to said budget, and that anything outside of it came from seized assets or was built in-house. She was forever thankful for brilliant minds like Winn and Brainy, who were able to stretch out the DEO's resources. However, sometimes, even that wasn't enough.

Thus, she found herself coming to L-Corp for assistance. With as often as Lena assisted the DEO, the government finally made a proper contract with L-Corp to compensate her for her time and efforts—a deal that Alex had personally invested a lot of her time acquiring. Once that business partnership was intact, Alex soon found more of her time spent in Lena's lab, or her own at the DEO. And, as time went on, the two spent a lot of time together, transforming a blooming friendship into an intimate relationship.

Lately, Alex had been preoccupied on one particular case. It was one that had eventually landed on Alex's plate, handed to her by her superiors after it had been passed around by other agencies that couldn't get a handle on it. They had deemed it evident that there was more to this at play than the everyday heist, so they carelessly tossed over to the DEO. Within the first introduction of the case, Alex already had a gut feeling that an alien was definitely behind the attacks. They just now had to prove it, and capture it. However, Alex's team had yet to identify anything about the alien due to the highly sophisticated technologies and elusive methods they employed. The things they knew of the hostile, was the damage left behind and the pattern of their attack. It was always the same, a busted down door that looked it was set off with explosives, dark burn marks left in the areas that were accessed — with no actual fires being left at the scene — and NOTHING on the security feeds. What also added to the mystery, was that the locations that've been targeted, never held the same inventory. It ranged from food to chemicals, to raw metals to fabric. There was no other pattern. The whole thing was baffling, and usually left those investigating them, in a dead-end. 

At some point, the DEO got their first lucky break. There was a complex substance — some viscous, black goo — left at the scene. Winn was able to analyze it as best as he could, but most of its makeup wasn't easily recognized by the DEO database. In order to do so, they needed to fully breakdown the compound into its most elemental components; a task that they currently couldn't complete. There had been a recent incident at the DEO that destroyed the one research lab in the facility that had the proper equipment to do so. Replacing it has already been quite a headache for Alex, as she argued with her superiors for the funds and clearances she needed to do so. Therefore, in the meantime, she turned to the one person who did have access to the sophisticated equipment they were looking for. Lena Luthor. All Alex needed to do, was make a simple, and familiar phone call.

  


"Hey, babe."

_"Hey, love. What's going on?"_

"You remember that case that I've been going crazy over recently?"

_"Mhmm."_

"Well, we finally got a lead. Sort of. Thing is, we've hit a wall trying to analyze it here at the DEO. We definitely could get further with it if we had the proper equipment to—"

_"It's fine, Alex. You know you're always welcome to use my lab. Anything I need to know about in particular?"_

  


Alex smiled, knowing that Lena knew her by now, to know what she was requesting, and was always so willing to help without question.

  


"Honestly? I don't know. We have some black goo sitting in some viles that Winn says smells like burnt Cheetos."

_"Did you just say, burnt...Cheetos?"_

"Yea, you know...I don't get that kid sometimes." Alex shook her head trying to dismiss the random, but very Winn-like description, yet also noted how she could almost see Lena's brow arch up the way she usually did, when met with something unbelievably ridiculous.

_"Um...alright then,"_ Lena responded, as she let the odd reference slide. _"Who are you sending over?"_

"Well, Winn, surely. And Brainy too. Between those two, plus your equipment, I'm really hoping we'll finally get to closer to identifying this alien."

_"Alright, I'll make sure the front desk knows to expect them."_

"Thanks, Lee. You're the best."

Lena hummed happily on the phone. _"And don't you forget that,"_ she joked, pulling a chuckle from Alex. _"I'll see you later?"_

"Mhmm. I'll be there this afternoon once I'm done with my big meeting with the bosses."

_"Ouch. That sounds like my line, and what that comes with, is never fun. Good luck, darling."_

"Thanks babe. I'm gonna need it. Talk to you later."  


  


* * *

  


It was past 6pm when Alex finally arrived at L-Corp. She decided to do a quick check-in with her agents first, before going to see Lena.

  


"Hey Winn, what's the status?" Alex asked as she approached him by the main workstation.

"Good. I think. It took a while to do a full diagnostic on the chemical make-up of the goop."

"And?"

"Well, I've been able to identify some of it. It's definitely carbon based. A lot of what I've found so far are pretty standard, everyday elements, except for these five strands here that I can't seem to figure out," he said as he pointed to the graph on the screen. "It's not in Lena's database, nor the DEO's."

"Does Brainy know anything about them?"

"I meant to ask him, but, he's been gone for the past, oh....I don't know. Forty-five minutes or so?"

"Where is he?"

"Last he mentioned, he was going to up to the caf," he shrugged inattentively, as he continued to stare at the results.

"He's been in the caf for almost an hour?"

"Yeaaaa....I guess? That is weird, huh?" Winn acknowledged, finally coming to and realizing that it was quite odd.

Alex just rolled her eyes, not even a little surprised that Winn hadn't bothered to pay attention to Brainy's disappearance. He tended to get that way, when he got sucked into something that intrigued him.

"Alright, I'm going up there."

"Hold up. I'll come too. I'm starved anyway."  


  


* * *

  


By the time the two had gotten to the caf, they were able to hear Brainy speaking. When they caught sight of him, they noticed the small crowd that formed around him.

  


"I assure you, there are no problems here. Now, if you'll allow me to continue to—"

  


One man, who looked somewhat irritated, stepped up to Brainy.

  


"Hey, I don't know who you are, but you've been monopolizing that machine for at least the past twenty minutes, man! Some of us wanna use it too! It's not that complicated to figure out," he spoke, his voice laden with sarcasm and annoyance.

"I understand your frustration. My sincerest apologies, erm...man, but, there seems to be an issue. The machine is malfunctioning, and I'm merely trying to resolve the problem."

"This thing NEVER breaks. What the hell did you do?!"

  


At this point, Alex was close enough to help de-escalate the situation.

  


"Hey, is there a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Director Danvers, FBI," she said, as she stood tall, stepping even closer into his space. "Now, I'll ask again. Is there a problem?"

"Pfftt. FBI huh? Right. And you're here to what? Arrest me for trying to get to the vending machine?"

  


Alex was clearly unaware as to what the problem was, but she didn't waver with her stance. She never did. She always wore her title with authority.

  


"Agent Dox. What's the issue here?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, Director. I had come upstairs to obtain some sustenance from this machine..." His voice singsonged into a tapering tone, as he momentarily squinted then turned his attention back to the commercial appliance, as if he'd come across something.

"Agent Dox?" Alex called out; her head tilted and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I believe I've found the issue. I just need to— Dammit. Why. Won't. This. Vending. Machine. Work!!!," he grunted with frustration, as he lost control over his emotions temporarily and punched at the glass. "Oh, um... Apologizes for my sudden outburst."

"Really, guy? What the hell is wrong with you?? It's a damn vending machine. Look!"

  


The man tried to shove Brainy out of the way to 'show him how it worked', but out of reaction, Brainy caught the man's arm and twisted it, spinning him around and pinning him to the glass.

  


"Agent Dox!" Alex shouted, a bit too late.

"What the hell?!" the guy shouted.

"Dude. Dude," Winn interrupted, as he pulled Brainy away and tried to separate them. Alex did the same, then checked in with the man for any injuries.

"I um...my sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to. I just simply—," Brainy apologized.

"You're out of your damn mind!" he shouted, trying to talk around Alex, who was shielding the man from Brainy. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm calling security!"

"Look, there's no need for that," Alex said calmly. "Agent Dox will be held accountable for his actions, I assure you. I apologize that there's even an issue here," she said, turning to quickly give her agents a knowing glare; one that Winn instinctively cowered from. Turning her attention back to the employee, she continued. "If you're alright, then I suggest that—"

"Director Danvers, what's the issue here?"

  


Everyone turned to see Lena approaching them, with two big and rather burly men in black suits.

  


"Lee...I um...Ms. Luthor."

  


Lena simply crossed her arms and raised a brow, clearly unamused at being called down by security because of some complaints from a few of the employees who had been witnessing the commotion.

Alex's eyes went apologetic and her facial features pretty much told Lena silently, that she had no idea what was happening. Lena just turned and looked at the man Alex had been trying to placate.

  


"Mr. Reiss. What seems to be the problem?"

  


All of a sudden, the man's aggression died down. He glanced at Lena, then turned and gave a solid glare at Brainy, before he returned his attention to Lena onec more, realizing that the issue was certainly not worth any trouble with the CEO of the company.

  


"Nothing, Ms. Luthor. Just a....misunderstanding, that's all."

"I see," she said, clearly not believing a word of it, but letting it go to just have whatever this was, dissolve. "I suggest that you return back to your duties then."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Harold. Seth. Please tend to the rest of the employees and get everyone back to their own business."

"Right away, Ms. Luthor," they said in tandem, before leaving her side to focus on the rest of the employees that were standing around, gawking at the situation.

"Alex. When I allowed you and your agents to use my lab, I DID NOT expect the DEO to disrupt _my_ business or cause issues with _my_ employees," she said with annoyance and a bit of frustration in her tone.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I honestly just got here and it seems that Brainy was....actually, I have no idea." She then turned to Brainy, with the same annoyed aggrivation that Lena had just given off. "What the hell were you up to?"

"I was simply trying to obtain some food from this machine. Agent Schott here, recommended me to use it, saying and I quote, 'It's got good options and it'll be quick.'"

  


Alex quickly passed a questioning look at Winn, who simply shrugged with innocence. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Brainy.

  


"Okay, fine. So you went to grab a snack. For the past...nearly an hour now?"

"It's not my fault. You see...it seems like there was an issue with the dispensing mechanism. I inserted the currency that it had requested, and inputted the designated numbers, but it malfunctioned. I was merely trying to access its computer and found out that there was some code that was preventing it from working. I was had been trying to resolve it, but...I must say, this device has quite a sophisticated amount of security implemented, for being a simple machine that housed....food."

  


Alex practically facepalmed herself and dragged her hand down her face as she shook her head. Of all the things she needed to deal with, this wasn't what she expected. Much to her chagrin, she's seen this happen before. She took a deep breath then turned to Lena, who had just been staring at her. Their silent look practically communicated to Alex, that this was still all her fault, and that the disruption was something she'll have to answer for.

  


"Supergirl isn't here, Lee. I know she wasn't responsible for this. She's at Catco. I swear."

  


Lena just closed her eyes, shook her head and huffed out a forced breath through her nose. She then simply walked over to the machine, pas Brainy, swiped her key card and punched in the override code. Not a second later, the machine whirred to life and dispensed a bag of chips.

  


"You had the override code?" Brainy asked in astonishment.

"Agent Dox, this is _my_ company. And, this happens to be a machine that I had spent a decent amount of money on, and programmed it myself, so, yes, I had the override code."

"I don't understand. Why was that necessary, and why the security? Though, I must reiterate how impressed I am by it."

"I'll take the compliment. However, I don't have the time to explain the details to you," she said as she stepped towards Alex, and gave her a knowing look. She then cupped Alex's cheek and patted it lightly, though it was hard enough to generate an meek, yet audible sound, accompanied by a flinch of Alex's face. "I believe this is now yours to handle, love."

  


Once Lena's hand slipped away from her face, Alex simply pressed her lips into a line and nodded her head.

  


"Good. Now, if you all don't mind, I have a company to run. You may continue to use the lab, but if I hear one more complaint about you three causing a disturbance, I'm kicking you out. Understood?"

A mashed-up, mumbled group of words that included, "Yes, Ms. Luthor," "Understood," and "Yep," all came out in unison.

  


Lena accepted their acknowledgement and went on her way. When she was out of hearing range, Alex turned angrily to the remaining two.

  


"What. The. Hell."

"Alex, I swear. I had no idea that there was a lock on the machine. I— Wait, why _was_ there a lock on the machine? Why would Lena do that?" Winn asked.

  


Alex rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain that it was all Kara's fault. What she was more concerned with is why the limit was triggered.

  


"That doesn't matter. Lena put it there for a reason. What I want to know is _why_ it happened. The machine is only locked when a number of transactions had been done during a certain window. Seeing that you're the one in front of it, and knowing that there can't be any other human that would require the amount of snacks needed to trigger this thing's lockout mechanism, I'm assuming _you_ had something to do with it," she said to Brainy, swiftly accusing him of the situation.

  


"Alex, I swear to you. I hadn't even made a single entry prior to that one instance. The only thing I entered was 'B56', and it...locked up."

  


Alex was starting to lose her cool. She was about to just drop the whole thing, until she noticed a bit of cowering with Winn's body language.

  


"Winn," she said sternly, staring in his direction. "What. Did. _You_. Do?"

  


Alex approached him slowly with a somewhat dangerous swagger, causing Winn to step back a few steps, though was abruptly stopped when he knocked into a column.

  


"I um...so...I didn't realize there was a limit..."

"Winn...," Alex repeated threateningly.

"I was trying to get all the KinderJoy Eggs I could, with as many dollar bills I had in my wallet. I....I have this kid...a friend of mine's...he loves collecting all the little toys in there, so I...well...I'm sorry. I had no idea."

  


Alex slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Yep, this definitely wasn't something she had to deal with today. 

When she opened her eyes, she gave Winn a pointed look, then casually slapped him upside the head the way she always did, when he caused her unwarranted stress.

  


"Ow!" he responded, immediately flinching.

"I honestly do NOT have the patience for this today." She pursed her lips, clearly holding back her annoyance. The look was enough to further intimidate Winn, and pull another apology from him. "You and Brainy grab whatever the hell snack you need, then get back to the lab. Quietly. I want a full report in the next hour. Got it?" she finished, passing a look to the both of them, with her finger moving to point to Winn then over to Brainy.

They both acknowledged. Alex shook her head once more and let out a forced huff of air. She then grabbed the bag of chips out of Brainy's hands then practically stomped away, headed towards Lena's office to explain the idiocy that generated such a huge commotion. Honestly though, if she was being truthful, as annoyed as she was about the whole ordeal, she wondered if she could even give the full story without breaking out in laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

  



End file.
